For semiconductor devices, reducing the resistance-capacitance (RC) delay can improve their performance. With the continuous development of semiconductor technologies and the advancement of the technical node, the performance of the semiconductor devices has become more and more powerful; the integration level of the semiconductor devices has become higher and higher; and the critical dimension (CD) of the semiconductor devices has become smaller and smaller. Correspondingly, further reducing the RC delay has become one of the important approaches to improve the performance of the semiconductor devices.
To reduce the RC delay, the interlayer dielectric layer of the semiconductor device is often made of a low dielectric constant (low-K) dielectric material, or ultra-low dielectric constant (ultra-low-K) dielectric material so as to improve the performance of the semiconductor devices. However, there is a need to further improve the performance of the semiconductor devices. The disclosed methods and semiconductor structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.